


Rain

by MadamBiscuit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Black x Zamasu, BlackxZamasu, Blamasu Week, Blamasu Week 2019, M/M, blamasu, goku Black x Zamasu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamBiscuit/pseuds/MadamBiscuit
Summary: Rainy days were usually an excuse to pause and take a moment to relax.  While Zamasu was content to drink tea, Goku Black found himself restless.  What could he possibly do to expel so much energy during inclement weather? (Black x Zamasu)





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for Blamasu Week 2019 using the Day 4 prompts "Rainy Day", "Blood", and "Tea".

It was raining. Rainy weather wasn’t something they’d had in the Realm of the Kais, so it was always a treat. The way the rain pounded against the roof of their cabin and ran down the glass of the windows was mesmerizing in a way. They always woke up later than intended, too. The dim lighting caused by the cloud-cover paired with the steady rhythm of the rain made for better, longer sleep. Still, they did manage to drag themselves out of bed for a late breakfast, more like lunch, knowing full-well they likely wouldn’t venture outside today. 

“I wish it would stop already.” Black was less than thrilled with the weather. He’d much rather be out than sitting on the couch all day. He wanted to go out and destroy more of the humans on this planet. He wanted to hear their screams, hear them beg for mercy, watch the life drain from their eyes as he cut them down . . . but the rain was heavy and relentless and he wasn’t too keen on getting soaked to the bone. Besides . . . the blood would all just wash away in an instant. Where was the fun in that?

“I rather like the rain.” Zamasu returned to the couch with the tea kettle, two saucers, and two cups in hand. He’d prepared some after-meal tea. “Rain drowns out all other noise. Isn’t that beautiful? It’s like nature is speaking to us and wants to make certain we hear it. Perhaps it is trying to thank us for ridding it of this plague called humanity.”

“I could get rid of it faster if it would stop raining.” Black huffed as he watched Zamasu place the tea on the table in front of the couch. “Here, let me get it.” Black lifted the kettle and filled each cup before setting it back down again. He placed one cup in front of Zamasu and the other in front of himself. Usually they only drank at the table in the kitchen or out on the deck (when the weather was nice), but every now and then they enjoyed it on the couch where it was more comfortable.

“You should accept the break.” Zamasu sat beside his counterpart and brought the cup to his lips for a quick sip. He lowered the cup and saucer to his lap. “Days like today . . . this is how it will be once mortal life has been wiped out.”

“. . . I suppose so.” They’d finally have the universes to themselves. Though he wouldn’t admit it out loud, he was a bit unhappy with the idea of no one to fight anymore. This body craved battle and blood more than anything. How could he satiate such desires with no humans left to kill? Black sipped at his own cup, staring down into the tea for a moment before he set it back on the table. “Don’t you hate it?”

“The tea? Is something wrong with it? I thought it tasted f-” 

“No, I mean . . . don’t you hate making it? We had to make it over and over for that ignorant god Gowasu. You still make it, even though no one is forcing you to.” Not that he was complaining. He really did love a good cup of tea and only his future self could make it just as he liked it.

“I don’t mind since it is for you and I. Making tea for Gowasu for centuries on end would have been torture. Who knows how much longer he’d have lived if you hadn’t come along.” He had been shocked and upset when he’d first seen Gowasu’s lifeless body with this stranger standing over him, but once the realization hit that was he was finally free, he couldn’t bring himself to feel even the smallest hint of sympathy for the fallen Kaioshin. “I will gladly make tea for you and I until the end of time.” He took another drink, this time with a small, content smile on his lips.

“Or until we run out of tea leaves. There will be no more beings to grow them and harvest them.” Black frowned at the thought. “Food will also become scarce. That may not be such an issue for an immortal god, but for me who is in a mortal body, it is quite a problem.”

“Then we’ll just learn to grow our own. If a mortal can do it, a god should be able to learn with ease. I’m sure there are books about it somewhere on this planet.” He smiled softly at Black, “And with your strength, I imagine we should have nothing to hold us back from the physical labor aspect.”

“You’re easily stronger than a human yourself. Don’t expect me to do all of the work.” Black took another drink, smiling a bit over the edge of his cup. Days like this weren’t all bad. He did not get to kill mortals, but it was kind of nice just enjoying the company of Zamasu. Who wouldn’t like to talk to someone who shared all of the same ideals? They had found they differed on a few things somehow, but it was never anything particularly important. Zamasu was also very nice to look at. Seeing him almost made him miss his Kai body . . . almost.

“Of course not. We’d do everything together.” He could feel Black’s eyes lingering on him, but he felt that fairly often. It was flattering that he liked to stare so much. Surely he missed having such a lovely form. Son Goku’s body wasn’t beautiful in appearance, but it was powerful and that was beautiful in its own way. 

“Hm . . .” There was silence for a moment as both continued to drink and just listen to the sound of the rain. Black occasionally stole glances at his fellow god. It was fairly rare that he didn’t wear his overcoat. Just his shirt and pants. He wasn’t even wearing his boots. “You look comfortable. Why wear anything at all?” The corners of Black’s lips curled up into a mischievous smirk as he saw Zamasu visibly stiffen from the question.

“W-what kind of question is that? I’m comfortable, but I don’t want to be indecent.” This sort of conversation always ended with the two of them having sex. In the bed, on the couch, on the floor, against the wall . . . Black didn’t care where they were. “We should just take today to relax, you know?” He finally turned his head to look at his counterpart, who still had that disturbing smirk on his face, “Quit looking at me like that. Finish your tea and behave yourself. Are you anxious because we can’t go out?” He’d made the comparison a million times, but Black had many similarities to a wild animal and more and more similarities appeared as time went on. That body was corrupting his mind for certain. Black didn’t seem to think so, though. 

“Maybe I am . . . I can’t seem to relax when I’ve got so much energy. I need to use it all up somehow.” Black finished off his tea, wiping the excess away from his lips with his thumb and index finger, “What do you suggest, Zamasu?”

The god in question stared into the last bit of tea in his own cup, pursing his lips at his reflection. “I think maybe you should go stand in the rain for a while to cool your head.” He wanted to just relax for the day. Did they need to have sex every time Black had an urge? It was far too often, especially recently when he’d been more accepting of it. “You won’t receive any help from me.”

“Tch.” Black unfastened his sash, folding it neatly before setting it on the table by his empty cup.

“What are you doing?” Zamasu nervously finished off his own drink as he eyed his fellow god’s every move. Had he not just told him they wouldn’t be doing anything? Why was he undressing?

“Hm? What? I’m just getting more comfortable like you.” Black shrugged his shoulders, but he couldn’t hide that look in his eyes. It was all a ploy, of course. The less clothes he had on, the easier it would be to have spontaneous sex with his counterpart. Every now and then Zamasu played hard-to-get, but he always won him over. “It’s a comfortable temperature here in the cabin and we aren’t going out, so why wear so much clothing?”

Black removed his gray gi, folding it and placing it on top of the sash, then removed his black shirt, leaving him in only his pants. He hadn’t put any boots on either, as there was no sense in wearing shoes in the house. “There, much better now.” He cast a glance at Zamasu, who was staring at him quite intensely, “Oh? You can’t take your eyes away from this body?” Black ran a hand down his own chest, a chest he’d become quite accustomed to at this point, “You can touch it if you’d like.”

The Kai’s face felt like it was on fire as a deep blush spread from the tops of his cheeks to the tips of his ears, “You’re vulgar. Cut it out.” He’d already allowed Black to get away with too much and now he was spoiled because of it. Sometimes it was difficult to believe that his own soul was in that body. If he didn’t have moments when it was so obvious, he’d have serious doubts about it. “Showing so much skin willingly . . . you are corrupted beyond salvation.” Zamasu leaned on the armrest of the couch and turned his head to look out the sliding glass doors that led out to their deck. Watching the rain slip down the glass was far better than entertaining Black’s perversion.

“Vulgar, corrupted. . . you shouldn’t say such cruel things to someone who is the same as you.”

“While we are the same in many ways, surely you’ve realized just how different we are as well.”

“. . .” Black furrowed his brows as he stared at the back of Zamasu’s head. Sure he had changed in his ways of thinking a bit, but only because he was experiencing everything much differently than he had before. They had only known the way of the Kais and the world of the Kais, but now they had all universes right at their fingertips! There was so much to explore and take in and learn from! Why should they continue the ways and traditions of the gods who were quiet and complacent? “You can’t tell me that you don’t like these mortal experiences even a little.”

Zamasu glanced back over his shoulder, his face still red, “Why do you keep talking about that? Can’t we just enjoy the day?” Black wasn’t wrong, but he was still disgusted with himself for accepting so many mortal behaviors. “You should just try to relax for a change. Aren’t you tired from all of the work you’ve been doing?” Zamasu’s angry expression softened as he eyed his counterpart. He’d killed many of the mortals himself, but Black was doing the majority of the work since his power was far greater.

“Tired?” Black looked thoughtful for a moment, “No, I get quite a thrill out of our work, actually. It is exciting and I get a feeling that can only be described as ecstasy when I obliterate them.” The look in his eyes was wild as a grin spread across his face, “Days like today only make me antsy. This body . . . inactivity is akin to dying. This body wants nothing more than to move and to fight. I don’t think it knows how to relax properly.” Black reached out to grab one of Zamasu’s hands, holding the backs of his fingers up to his lips, “So . . . you’ll help me, won’t you?”

“That’s . . . I . . .” Zamasu pursed his lips as he looked into the dark eyes of his counterpart. At least he was asking rather than just doing as he pleased, but he was so incredibly pushy. 

A loud crash of thunder interrupted the moment and Zamasu turned his attention back to the glass doors just in time to catch a flash of lightning and another loud rumble. “Ah! It’s a storm now!” Grinning, Zamasu shook his hand free from Black and got up to go to the door. “Aren’t storms fascinating? So much noise created by nature itself! And the flashes of light . . . so wondrous!” 

Black sighed and slapped a hand over his face, pulling the hand down over his nose, mouth, and then his chin before allowing it to fall back to his side on the couch, “Yeah. Storms are very interesting.” He really did find them fascinating, just as his counterpart did, but . . . it was clear he was only acting so enthralled right now to get out of the situation, “There are many fantastic and wonderful things in nature.” Black stood from the couch, his eyes locked on the silhouette of Zamasu in front of the doors. 

“Yes. . . and soon nature will be able to thrive without the destruction from mortals. It will be beautiful when these mortal structures have all been overtaken by nature as it reclaims its kingdom . . .” Zamasu placed a hand on the glass as he looked out at the expanse of trees that surrounded their cabin, “All structures aside from ours, of course.”

“Zamasu.” Black walked up behind the Kai, wrapping his arms around his waist. “You speak so highly of nature and rain and storms, but aren’t we, the gods, far more beautiful and perfect? Especially you, who still has your perfect appearance.” He leaned in close to nuzzle the Kai’s left cheek as he gave him a gentle squeeze.

“A-ah. . . yes. We are more beautiful than anything else in existence, of course. Even though you have that mortal body now, your soul is still beautiful.” Though . . . his soul was being corrupted by that body he occupied. Hopefully their eventual fusion would correct that. “This world, this universe. . . no, _all_ universes will be ours.” He smirked, watching as his faint reflection in the glass smirked back at him. He could see the same expression on Black’s face right beside his own. “Who better to rule over everything? We’re the last of the gods, after all.” Zamasu chuckled as he recalled the many Kais they cut down to achieve such a thing. How were they all so incredibly weak while he was so powerful? They weren’t training at all, were they? Ignorant pacifists.

“Yes. They will be ours and ours alone. No one will remain to oppose us or our ideals.” Black slowly slid a hand up the front of Zamasu’s shirt just in time for another flash of lightning and crash of thunder.

“Zamasu. . .” The Kai huffed a bit, but made no motion to stop Black’s hand as it traced slow circles on his skin beneath his shirt. “You just don’t listen at all, do you?” The rain grew heavier as the storm increased in intensity. It was loud against the roof and the window panes, but it was a steady sound that made him feel so incredibly at ease. “You really can’t relax with this weather? Doesn’t it soothe you at all?” Zamasu allowed himself to relax a bit against the chest of his counterpart. There just wasn’t any use in denying him, was there? He wouldn’t give up.

“It soothes me a bit. I like the sound of the rain just as you like it. But . . .” He slid his hand further before rubbing at one of the Kai’s nipples with his middle finger. This drew a startled gasp from Zamasu as he jerked a bit. “I much prefer the sounds you make when I touch you just right.” He gently kissed Zamasu’s neck before nipping at the skin, “You always try to avoid this, but you never push me away once I’ve got you in my arms. Why is that, hm?” Black glanced at the god’s reflection in the glass. His eyes were half-lidded, his ears lowered a bit. The look on his face was beautiful. “What? Nothing to say to that? Do you hate it when I’m right?” He couldn’t help but grin as he squeezed his counterpart tighter with the arm that was still around his waist.

“You talk too much.” Zamasu mumbled the words, one hand now resting on the arm around his waist while he reached up with the other to touch Black’s cheek.

“I talk too much? That’s rich coming from you. I’m sure you could come up with a speech for just about any occasion if you had an audience.” He chuckled at the glare he could see in the reflection, “Don’t give me that look. I could listen to you talk all day. I don’t understand why the mortals don’t stop and listen to such a lovely voice.” Black turned his face a bit to nuzzle the god’s hand, “Your hands are so soft . . . and I am the only being in existence worthy of knowing these hands. How lucky am I?” The hand beneath Zamasu’s shirt pulled out so he could take hold of the hand on his face and kiss the palm, “What a beautiful and perfect being you are.”

“I will be truly perfect once you and I have fused together. Nothing can be more perfect than that.” The Kai turned his head to look at Black. The way the lightning lit up his face was beautiful. He could see the sternness of his brow, the edge to his jawline, every dip and curve to his features was being highlighted by nature itself, “And. . . there is something about the features of your mortal body that captivates me.” Son Goku’s face. . . why did he feel so drawn to it when it was not what he would deem beautiful?

“Oh?” Black raised his brows before squeezing Zamasu’s hand tightly, “It must be painful to admit something like that.” He had grown to like his mortal appearance since it was his own body now, but it was surprising to hear that Zamasu was no longer as repulsed as he once was. Quite the opposite, really. To go so far as to say it captivated him. . . what a shocking development.

Zamasu had once more turned his attention to the window, watching the storm outside as the rain poured and the trees bent to the will of the wind. “It does a bit, but that face isn’t the same as that of the mortal Son Goku. From what I have seen of him, his face and yours are strikingly different, despite being the same body.” He studied Black’s face in the reflection, “Surely it is because your soul is divine. Your own expressions and personality are shining through.” That devilish smirk, those wild eyes, that burning glare. . . Son Goku could never look so perfectly menacing. “Your face is better than he could ever hope to achieve.”

“So many compliments today. To what do I owe the honor, Zamasu?” Black released his hold on Zamasu’s hand and waist and placed his hands on his shoulders instead. “The weather is really something today, isn’t it?” Zamasu looked nearly entranced by it. Had he himself ever been so interested in it? Sure it was fascinating, but not to the point that he could lose himself while looking at it, “Maybe you are the one who is exhausted by what we’ve been doing.” 

Black began to massage the Kai’s shoulders and neck, his hands occasionally sliding a bit down his back to rub at the tense muscles there. He watched in the glass as Zamasu’s eyes slid closed from the feeling, his body growing a bit lax. “Does that feel nice?” Black practically purred the words, still standing close behind his partner.

“It does.” Zamasu already knew where Black was going with all of this, but if he wanted to give him a massage before he did, that was perfectly fine. He wasn’t one to pass up on something nice. “I guess I am a bit exhausted from everything we’ve been up to lately. That’s why I’d like to relax.” His eyes opened a bit, “But you’re not going to let me do that, are you?”

“We can relax when I’m done with you.” With no additional warning, the calm atmosphere was broken as a ki blade shot through the back of Zamasu’s neck, exiting through the front. 

Zamasu’s eyes opened wide, strangled gurgles escaping him as he instinctively fought to breathe. He couldn’t. He couldn’t breathe at all, making the Kai’s heart race. He knew he didn’t need to breathe to live, but it felt so strange and his body was panicking. It only worsened as the blade was pulled downward, cutting through muscle, bone, organs, skin until it reached where Zamasu’s shirt ended.

“There we go.” Black licked his lips as he retracted the blade. A pleased groan escaping him as Zamasu coughed up blood onto the glass doors. “Beautiful. Your blood is the most beautiful of all.” The hand he’d used to cut his counterpart reached out to touch the crimson liquid just as it began to run down the glass.

“What. . . what the hell was that for!?” The mood had been kind of nice for a moment, but Black utterly ruined it! “You could have at least-“ His words were cut short as Black suddenly spun him around and shoved him back against the glass.

“Shhhh, don’t complain so much. It didn’t hurt you, so it’s fine, isn’t it? You know I like to make you bleed a little.” To say he ‘liked’ it was quite an understatement. Few things gave him more pleasure than watching that lovely stream of crimson slide down his pale emerald skin. “Let’s just get rid of this, now.” He slid the two halves of Zamasu’s shirt down his arms, letting them simply fall to the floor. “Look at that. . . right down the middle.” 

“You . . . you did that . . . just to take my shirt off?” He reached up to his face to wipe at the blood, but Black quickly grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“Not just to take your shirt off, Zamasu . . . but also to have a little fun with you.” He again kissed the palm of the Kai’s hand, chuckling at the flustered glare sent his way, “Don’t worry. I’ll make it all better. You should know by now that you can trust me. This isn’t just for me, you know? It will help you relax.”

Before Zamasu had a chance to protest, Black leaned in for a kiss. He held one of the Kai’s wrists in each of his hands to keep him from pushing him away, but it didn’t feel that he was even trying. He and Zamasu had done this enough times by now that even if he fussed about it, he knew it would be good in the end.

Black pulled back just enough to lick at the blood that ran down Zamasu’s chin, “Do you still think it’s disgusting when I do this?” He spoke with their faces so close, their lips brushed against each other with every word. “Do you find it repulsive when I clean up your blood with my tongue?” Black moved from Zamasu’s lips to his neck, sucking at the trail of blood left over from his cut earlier.

“Yes . . . it’s an incredibly filthy act. A god shouldn’t do such things.” But yet it felt so damn good to have those lips and that warm tongue against his skin. He, too, was incredibly disgusting for liking such carnal things. “You’re awful.”

“Is that so? Is it still filthy even though the blood is divine? Surely there must be an exception. We are both gods, so is this not a blessed act?” He chuckled as he moved down Zamasu’s chest, then his stomach. He had to release his hold on the god’s wrists to instead hook his fingers in the top of his pants. “Your blood tastes different than that of the mortals, so I would say it isn’t filthy.”

Zamasu suddenly buried a hand in Black’s hair, yanking his head back. “You’ve tasted mortal blood!?” He’d found Black’s fascination with blood disgusting, but to think that he’d allowed mortal blood to touch his lips. . . and then he had _kissed_ him with those same lips! “I feel ill . . .”

Black’s eyes widened at the sudden aggressive move, but they fell half-lidded as he listened to his counterpart. “Some splattered near my lips and I couldn’t help but get curious. You should know quite well how our curiosity can get the best of us. Were you not the one who constantly called sex vulgar? Something only mortals do? A sin? And yet you crave it more than you let on. Don’t you know how it is? Perhaps it is a sin for mortals . . . but once it is done by the gods, it becomes divine.” He grinned up at the Kai, watching as the look of disgust slowly left his features. “You agree, don’t you? We do not make wrong choices. Nothing we do is distasteful.”

“Very true. . . I feel ridiculous for forgetting. Still . . .” Zamasu cupped Black’s cheeks as he looked down on him. Something felt so damn good about looking down on him. “If you ever let a mortal’s blood touch your lips once more, you can forget about those lips touching my body ever again.” He ran a thumb over Black’s lower lip, his eyes narrowing at the light staining of red from his own blood. What strange and foreign cravings and desires he had. This mortal body had made quite the mess of him.

“Of course, of course. . . I would much rather taste every inch of your body than have my palate disgraced with mortal blood again.” He stared up into the silver eyes of his partner. What beautiful, perfect eyes he had. “You are incredibly alluring when you make such demands.” Rather than pulling Zamasu’s pants down like he wanted, he instead ran his hands up the god’s sides, watching as his gaze did not waver, “You are the only being in existence who I would allow to look down on me.”

“Soon we will be the only beings in existence anyhow.” Zamasu chuckled and even cracked a small smile. He couldn’t help but feel so much joy whenever he thought about their Zero Mortals plan and how close it was to completion.

“And a beautiful smile . . . it is no surprise the mortals want to imitate the gods when beings such as us exist. What a beautiful and perfect form.” Black kissed his partner’s stomach before finally hooking his fingers into his pants again and pulling them down around his ankles. “There . . . much better. I love when I can see all of you. A view for only my eyes.” He moved to try and kiss one of the Kai’s thighs, but a hand in his hair stopped him from doing so.

“. . . I’m always the one undressed first. Does that satisfy your perversion?” Zamasu’s cheeks and ears were deep scarlet, but he tried to keep a serious expression as he kicked his own pants away. Using the grip on Black’s hair, he shoved the man back so he landed on his ass in a seated position. “Why do we have to move at your pace all the time? Do you not see us as equals?” Zamasu straddled Black’s thighs as he sat down on his lap on the floor, then draped his arms over his partner’s shoulders. 

“Where is this coming from so suddenly? You don’t have insecurities, do you?” Black rested his hands on the god’s hips, his fingers gripping tightly onto the soft skin. “Are you really trying to control the situation when your face is so red? I find it hard to take you too seriously. If you want me to just shove you to the floor and fuck you-“

“Shut up.” Zamasu pressed his lips against Black’s, his hands both burying themselves in the man’s hair as he began to rock his hips back and forth. He could feel that Black was already hard, but he only wanted to tease him for a moment while he still had his pants on. Black had the strength to overtake him easily, but hopefully he’d let him have his fun.

It was unusual for Zamasu to be so aggressive like this, but Black wasn’t about to complain. The way Zamasu rocked against him and kissed him so eagerly was a refreshing change of pace. This couldn’t go on too long, though, lest he finish prematurely. How horrible and embarrassing would that be? His counterpart would never let him forget it. For now, he slid his hands up Zamasu’s back, relishing in just how smooth and soft his skin was under his fingers. So flawless, just as a god ought to be.

Zamasu’s heart was beating so hard in his chest. There was something exhilarating about dominating Black. He’d never really tried it before, but this feeling paired with the sound of thunder and pouring rain made him feel excited. He wanted to shove Black on his back and dominate him properly. He even had a powerful urge to try and be the one that penetrated his counterpart, but . . . he knew with great certainty that Black would not be okay with that. Perhaps someday in their long lifetime together he would be able to convince him otherwise. 

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” Zamasu’s voice was barely above a whisper as he finally broke the kiss, his lips still touching Black’s as he spoke. “I can feel that you’re already very eager to have sex. What a vulgar and impatient body you have, my partner.” Smirking, Zamasu placed a hand on Black’s chest and shoved him over so his back hit the floor with a thud.

“You say that, but you’re the one grinding against me. You want it, don’t you? You want me to look at you with a perverse gaze. I think you like it, crave it even. You love it when I pin you down and remind you who is stronger. You love it when I-“

Zamasu slapped a hand over his counterpart’s mouth to silence him as he leaned over until their noses nearly touched, “I love it when you shut your mouth.” He stopped moving his hips, his silver eyes staring down into the black eyes of his partner. “You speak only of physical strength, but my mental strength is far superior. That mortal body has really done a number on your self control. I could go an eternity without any sexual contact, but you . . . you’d go mad without it. Could you last even a few days?” His lips curled upward as another smirk stretched across his face. He didn’t have the edge in raw power, but he still had something over Black.

Black was quiet for a moment as he processed Zamasu’s words. Before long, he began to chuckle. It was muffled by Zamasu’s hand and then further drowned-out by the sound of the rain, but it quickly grew in volume until he was all-out laughing beneath the Kai. 

Startled by the odd reaction, Zamasu pulled his hand away, furrowing his brows as he just stared down at Black. He was cackling like crazy. “And what, pray tell, is so funny?” It was pissing him off that Black wasn’t taking him seriously at all. “I hope you know you’ve completely killed the mood.” He had half a mind to regenerate his clothing and be done with it for the day. Black could nag him about it all he wanted, but this sort of behavior ought not to be rewarded.

“Sorry, sorry . . . it’s just . . .” The laughing subsided quickly, like a switch had been flipped. Black suddenly rolled so that he was now on top of Zamasu, staring down into his shocked, wide eyes. “You and I both know damn well that you couldn’t go without this for long. Before we’d done anything, sure. But now . . . I know you crave this attention, this touch. You crave the awful things I say to you. You crave how I toy with you, how I handle you. . . you long to be dominated by me.”

“I. . . I most certainly do not!” Zamasu’s face felt like it was on fire from the embarrassing things Black was saying, “I crave no such things! You are so full of yourself!”

“Are you _not_ full of yourself? We are perfect. We are the most powerful and divine beings left in the cosmos. And . . . I am you. Our minds are not so different, so . . . I can see it plainly on your face and hear it clearly in your voice that you _do_ crave these things. Why do you try to deny it after we’ve done this so many times? Are you angry?” Black leaned in close to nip lightly at Zamasu’s lower lip. The god looked so irritated, but that blush on his cheeks was too damn cute. It was impossible to take him seriously.

“Your breath smells like blood.” The Kai’s expression softened ever-so-slightly as he slowly slid his hands up Black’s sides and around to hold onto his back.

“Heh. . . and yours smells like tea.” He kissed him lightly before nuzzling at his neck, “Every inch of you smells like tea. It’s nice.” There was something nostalgic about the smell, however he wouldn’t let those nagging memories sway him. Things had been more simple when he was an apprentice, but there was no way he could have been satisfied living such a meaningless life. What purpose did the Kais serve in the cosmos? It was a question he’d never have an answer for. It didn’t matter now, anyhow. They were the only gods left. They were the guiding lights of all life now.

“Tea . . .” Zamasu hummed happily as he reached a hand up to bury his fingers in Black’s hair while the man continued to nuzzle and kiss at his neck. Moments like this were nice, too. He was worried when Black had started to get violent earlier, but the mood had become more romantic instead of wild. “It’s nice when you’re like this.”

“Like this? What do you mean?” Black leaned back a bit to instead press their foreheads together so he could look down directly in to Zamasu’s eyes. He looked so content. Every fiber of his being wanted nothing more than to just fuck him, but he also wanted to see Zamasu look pleased. Which would be better? 

“When you are calm. When you take things slowly. There isn’t any reason to rush or to be violent with me. I know you get those kinds of urges, but. . . it’s very nice when you don’t act on them.” Zamasu closed the tiny gap between them to kiss Black’s lips, but immediately pulled back again and rested his head on the floor once more when he realized his partner wasn’t returning the kiss. “What’s wrong with you? You’re supposed to kiss me back.” Zamasu furrowed his brows, a bit irritated that Black suddenly wasn’t doing anything at all.

“Ah, sorry. . . I was just thinking.”

“Thinking? Now? At a time like this?” Had he forgotten what they were in the middle of?

“I was thinking about something I want to try with you.” Black’s smirk was back in full force when he saw a look of dread cross his lover’s features, “Don’t worry, don’t worry. It has nothing to do with cutting you up this time. Though I could do that instead if you’d prefer it.”

“No. It makes a mess every time you do that.”

“Oh? Is that the only reason?”

“What is this idea you have?” It wasn’t that he hated when Black decided to get violent during sex, since it didn’t hurt him at all or leave any lasting effects, but it was always jarring and unnerving to see the look on Black’s face and to experience whatever he chose to do. Whether it was painful or not, it was psychologically taxing.

“You’ll see.” Without further explanation, Black got to his feet, pulling Zamasu up with him. “Here, wrap your legs around me and I’ll carry you.” It was best if he didn’t give Zamasu a chance to say no. The Kai had such a strong aversion to change when it came to sex. Why wasn’t he more adventurous? They’d get bored in a hurry if they had the same sex for the next hundred years or so.

Zamasu pursed his lips. It was never any good when Black got some wild idea and wouldn’t tell him what it was beforehand. It was fine when they were out cleansing the universe, but when it came to sex? It would be something strange for sure. “Fine. . . but first. . .” He wrapped his legs around just enough to hook some of his toes into Black’s waistband and push his pants down around his ankles before finally wrapping his legs around the man’s waist as he was asked, “I won’t be the only one completely exposed.”

“My, aren’t we impatient?” Black licked his lips as he gave his partner a squeeze. 

“We shouldn’t stand in front of the doors like this.” Zamasu glanced out at the onslaught of rain, “What if the humans are spying on us, despite the weather?” The thought of a mortal seeing him in such a state was enough to make his stomach turn.

“If they are, then today will be their lucky day.” Black reached for the door and unfastened the latch, his eyes darting to the streak of blood from earlier before he pulled the door open and stepped out into the storm with his lover now clinging desperately to him.

“What are you doing?!” Zamasu’s nails dug into Black’s shoulders as he pressed himself closer to the man’s chest, “We’re getting soaked!” The rain wasn’t a cold rain, but now they’d be freezing once they went back inside! What was he thinking?! Outside, completely naked, pouring rain . . . it was a horrible scenario! Was he thinking about having sex in these conditions?

“Experimenting.” He found his counterpart’s reaction entertaining. Why was he panicking so much? “I don’t sense any mortals, so it’s fine. Don’t you love the rain? The sound of the thunder?” He spoke the words just in time for a loud crash of thunder that made the Kai flinch. “It’ll be like we are one with nature this way.” He watched as the perfectly fluffed white hair of his future self grew heavy with rainwater and clung to his head and face. His right eye was now completely obscured by it. Black could feel his own hair beginning to fall as well, though it seemed to mostly keep its shape. Perhaps Saiyan hair was more resilient. 

“I do love it, but. . . I don’t want to be in it. What are you thinking? You’re crazy . . .”

Something about that word pissed him off. Crazy. . .

Black suddenly pulled Zamasu off of him and dropped him onto the deck, sighing with satisfaction as he heard the loud thud of his back against the wood. “You’re crazy. You’ve changed. That mortal body has done something to your mind.” He glared down at his counterpart before kneeling down and leaning over him, “I’m getting tired of you saying those kinds of things, you know? Have you forgotten who saved you from a life of servitude? Did you want to have to live a complacent and meaningless life for a few millennia?” Black wrapped his hands around Zamasu’s neck, but stopped himself. No, he didn’t want to do this. Not this time. “You’re really difficult sometimes. Shouldn’t we both think the same? Perhaps those extra decades with Gowasu made you a touch too soft.” The hands on Zamasu’s neck moved up to brush the hair out of his eyes and slick it back. 

“I . . . I didn’t mean anything by it.” He’d been shocked by Black’s sudden rant. Did it really bother him so much when he said those things? But it was true, wasn’t it? That was the reason they differed on thoughts. That was the reason Black was much more violent, much more obsessed with blood and killing. Zamasu loved exterminating the mortals as well, but only because it meant they would someday rid the cosmos of them. Black, on the other hand . . . Black seemed to love killing them for the sake of killing them. They’d certainly began with the same goal in mind, but Black had changed little by little along the way.

“No, forget I said anything.” Black hunched over him, blocking Zamasu’s smaller form from the heavy rain, “You’re beautiful, you know. The way the water beads on your skin and the way your hair sticks to you. . .” He ran a hand through the sopping-wet Mohawk again, “It almost becomes translucent when it’s wet. I never really noticed before.”

“Zamasu. . .” The Kai almost felt dazed by how quickly the mood had changed. He went from angry to docile in an instant. It would probably be best not to point that out, though. “You only notice it now because you’re seeing it through different eyes. We often don’t gaze upon ourselves much.” He spoke in a low tone that Black wouldn’t have even heard if he were not so close to him. “As I said earlier, I feel drawn to your mortal form in some way, now. I’m not as turned off by it as I once was.” His dark hair and eyes, his dark skin tone. . . it was a nice aesthetic at least. He had a stronger body, too. “Maybe beautiful isn’t the word for it, but. . . handsome?” His cheeks felt as though they were on fire as he watched a knowing smirk stretch across his partner’s face.

“Ahhh, you’re getting this body of mine all worked up again.” Black leaned back, though he made sure to hover over Zamasu enough to protect his face from the rain still. “Isn’t this relaxing in its own way? Just you, me . . . and the rain.” His smile was softer now as he pulled Zamasu up against him in a tight embrace before laying him back down while still holding him tightly, “My precious partner. The only one in all of existence I could ever have by my side.”

“Zamasu. . . what’s this so suddenly? You sound so sentimental.” It was unlike him. Zamasu lifted his hands to once more rest them on Black’s back. Now that Black was holding him like this, the rain was falling freely onto his face. Black was actually right, though; there was something very relaxing and comforting about it. “Black, I. . .”

“Shhhh, don’t say anything more.” It was getting a bit _too_ emotional. Nothing good could come from that. Instead, Black hoped the water from the rain would be enough and positioned himself at the Kai’s entrance. “I’ll try not to be too rough with you this time.” Burying his face in Zamasu’s neck, Black gave a hard thrust and buried himself all the way inside in one motion. He could feel Zamasu’s muscles all contract around him as the god let out a startled gasp. He felt his fingers dig into his back as well. The pain, slight as it was, felt so damn refreshing. “There you go. Hold on tightly to me. Never let anyone else touch you like this.” He began rocking his hips against his lover as he licked at the shell of his ear, “Never let anyone else make a mess of you like this.” 

Zamasu tried to wrap his legs around Black’s waist like he always did, but the rain made his skin slick and he just kept sliding. Instead, he just kept his legs spread, his knees bent with his feet flat on the deck. Such a position felt so vulgar, but Black’s words were far more embarrassing. “Hush. . .” He tried to turn his head to get Black’s lips away from his ear, but the man bit down on the tip, eliciting a low moan from the Kai. “Cut it out. It’s not fair.” Black always controlled the pace of what they did, no matter how Zamasu tried to take a little control here and there. The Kai was left making all of those shameful sounds while Black remained dominant.

“Not fair? You don’t like how it feels?” He continued speaking directly into Zamasu’s ear to make sure he could hear him over the rain. . . and also to send chills up and down his partner’s spine from the vibrations in his voice. “Just be quiet and enjoy this.”

“No . . . let me be on top for once.” Just making the request was horrifically embarrassing, even moreso when Black stopped moving to lean back and look at him.

“Let you be on top?” He arched a brow, the rain running down the sides of his face and dripping down onto Zamasu’s cheek and forehead. Was he seriously asking to take the lead role in their sex? “How about this. . .” With an irritated huff, Black pulled out of Zamasu and sat with his back up against the side of the cabin. He motioned for Zamasu to come over. “This is about as ‘on top’ as you’re going to get from me. Come on. . . why don’t you finish what you started earlier?” Black wiped the excess water from his face as he watched his counterpart nervously crawl toward him. “What’s with that embarrassed expression, hm? Isn’t this what you wanted? How do you intend to dominate anything when you’re still so nervous during sex?”

“Shut up or I’ll just go inside and shower right now.” Zamasu threw a sharp glare at Black, who only pursed his lips.

“We both know I wouldn’t let you do that.” Reaching out, Black grabbed Zamasu by his arms and pulled him over until he was straddling him like earlier, “There. You can control the pace this way. Isn’t that what you want?” He couldn’t help but smirk when he looked up at Zamasu’s face. The poor bastard was soaked to the bone, but still blushing like crazy. “You better get moving or this mortal body might get sick from the rain.” That, and his cock was twitching anxiously, desperate to be buried in that tight warmth once more.

“And whose decision was it to come out here?” Zamasu rested his hands on Black’s shoulders as he felt the man positioning himself beneath him. This wasn’t what he’d meant at all, but it was a good start. Black would likely take over again before long, though. “You’re not much like me at a-ah!” He let out a startled yelp as Black suddenly grabbed his thighs and slid his legs out to the side, causing him to drop down on his partner’s waiting length all in one go. “B-Bastard!”

“I told you to stop saying those awful things.” Black buried one hand in Zamasu’s wet hair as he pulled him in for a kiss. His other hand rested lightly on the Kai’s hip. There was something kind of nice about this position. Zamasu sat just above his line of sight, so he had to look up to look into his eyes. The way the rain dripped from his ears and his nose and ran down his face. . . the way the shadows were cast from the dim lighting . . . the way he looked both irritated and nervous at the same time . . . it was all so mesmerizing and beautiful. “This is so much better than relaxing.” Black murmured the words against Zamasu’s lips, the hand on his hip squeezing tightly. “It’s all you. Are you going to move, or should I take over again?”

“Quiet.” Zamasu placed his hands on Black’s cheeks before crushing their lips together again. The rain seemed to grow heavier in response to their actions, drowning out everything but the words between the two of them. No one else in the world could hear them and they could hear no one else in the world. The rain was fantastic and almost made him forget they were both completely naked out on the deck.

Almost.

Zamasu used his legs to lift himself up and then drop back down, quickly building up a steady rhythm. He was thankful he couldn’t hear the sound of his ass against Black’s thighs. The sounds during sex were so incredibly vulgar, possibly moreso than the act itself. His left arm was now draped over Black’s shoulder while his right hand entangled itself in the man’s hair. How was his hair still mostly standing? Bastard Saiyan hair. “Zamasu. . .” The name left his lips barely above a whisper, but he knew that Black heard him somehow. His name. Their name. The name of the most almighty beings. “Zamasu. . .”

The sound of his name on that voice elicited a low growl from Black. It sounded so smooth, so soft, so seductive. “Zamasu.” He repeated the name back to his lover, both of his hands now on the Kai’s hips to help him move. It felt so damn good to have him riding like that. To know that he was the one doing this. To know that he wanted it after all. He knew he could be incredibly violent and demanding and sometimes he feared that he walked that thin line between consensual and nonconsensual. To see him now, though. . . Zamasu was most definitely enjoying himself. “You are beautiful.” Black licked at one of Zamasu’s nipples, earning a sharp gasp from him. “Heh. . . all of this is just for me. All of me is just for you. Aren’t we lucky?” Smirking up at his counterpart, Black bit down hard on the bud this time, groaning at the startled cry that left Zamasu’s lips. “You are perfect.”

“And you are awful.” Zamasu yanked Black’s head back using the hand he had buried in his hair, “Always up to no good. . .” Despite his words, he offered a tired smile. The arm that was once draped over Black’s shoulder now pulled away to slip between them so he could stroke himself in time with his movements.

“No.” Black swatted the hand away, wrapping his own hand around the neglected length instead. “I’ve got you.” He kissed the center of Zamasu’s chest once the Kai relinquished the grip on his hair. The water on his skin did nothing to take away from how smooth and flawless his skin was. He’d lost that perfect beauty in exchange for strength. How lucky was it that he was able to enjoy it more now? “I want to taste every inch of your body, Zamasu.”

Zamasu’s ears fell with embarrassment, “Well. . . you’ve got plenty of years to try.” He felt so incredibly awkward saying something like that, but the surprised look on Black’s face was worth it.

“Saying something like that. . .” Zamasu had a deep blush across his cheeks and ears, his ears were drooping down with rain dripping from the ends, his hair was soaked and stuck to his head and face. . . he was beautiful, he was . . . dare he say . . . cute? “You can’t just say something like that while looking like this . . .” Unable to hold back, Black suddenly shoved Zamasu back onto his back again, his hand still pumping his cock while he feverishly thrust into him. 

“W-what are you talking about?” Zamasu wrapped both arms around Black, his hands gripping at his wet skin as best he good while he tried to understand what had just happened. He’d barely had any time in that position at all before they were right back where they started! Still . . . the feeling of Black thrusting so far inside of him paired with that strong hand wrapped around him felt so damn good. “Hahhh. . . Zamasu. . .” That body which belonged to a mortal, that soul which was his own . . . what a beautiful marriage of strength and divinity. It was as it should be. No mortal deserved such power. “Zamasu. . .” The name came out in an almost strangled tone as he felt that all-too familiar wave of pleasure building up inside of him.

“I’m close, too.” Black knew what that tone meant and be bit down on Zamasu’s ear to help him along. The guttural moan from his counterpart was enough to drive him over the edge just in time to meet Zamasu’s climax. This time, though, he thought fast and pulled out of him, cumming on the Kai’s stomach rather than inside. “Hahh. . . I just can’t control myself when you sound like that. Your voice is like music.”

“Hnn . . .” Zamasu didn’t have much of a response as he fought to catch his breath, “Did. . . did you. . . on my stomach??” He lifted his head to look down at himself in utter disgust. He really did! He came on his stomach! How filthy! 

“Don’t worry about it, the rain will clean it off.” As if nature itself heard him, the rain slowed to barely a drizzle before stopping almost immediately. “Ah. . .”

“If I didn’t need you, I’d kill you in your sleep.” Zamasu’s glare was sharp. They were completely naked on their deck outside and now there was no rain to hide them from view. On top of such an already vulnerable setting, he now had mortal semen on his stomach. 

“Hush, hush. . .” Black slid his arms under his lover and lifted him up to carry him back inside, “A bath will clean you right up. It’s not disgusting since it’s from me. That semen is divine.”

“. . . you are repulsive.”

“Am I?” Black smirked as he carried him to the bathroom, “Does that mean you won’t take a hot bath with me, then?” He sat Zamasu in a seated position on the toilet seat so he could run the water, “I was looking forward to it, too. It could be a lazy day like you wanted.”

“You’ve already ruined such an opportunity.”

“Have I? A hot bath, some fresh clothes . . . maybe wrap ourselves in blankets and discuss our plans for the future.” Now that the rain stopped, he’d much rather go out and kill a few people while he was in such a good mood, but . . . somehow his desire to make Zamasu happy was stronger.

“. . . I suppose that _would_ be nice . . .” Zamasu averted his gaze. Even though he was disgusted, he wasn’t really all that angry. He should be angry, but for some reason he just wasn’t feeling it. It was fine since it was Black. “If you get sick from having sex in the rain, I’m not taking care of you.”

“I think you would most certainly take care of me. You would tuck me in to bed and make herbal tea to help me get better.” Once the bath was full, he lifted Zamasu again and placed him in the bath before getting in across from him, “I think you would worry since I am not immortal like you.”

“Hmph. . .” It was irritating, but Black was right. If he ever did fall ill, he would worry incessantly until he got better. What if he were to lose him somehow? No, no, it was ridiculous to think on such a subject. Black’s body was powerful and had the ability to increase in strength seemingly to infinity. He would be fine. “We better relax for the rest of the day as you said. Though now we don’t have the lovely sound of the rain to soothe us.” Zamasu grabbed the soap and tossed it to Black, implying that he needed to clean up the mess he’d made on his stomach.

“I don’t need rain to soothe me if I have you to listen to.” Black flashed him a smile as he set to cleaning up the filth. Most of it was already gone from the bathwater, luckily.

“What?” Why did he continue to say such things? Zamasu pursed his lips as he watched his counterpart work, “Zamasu. . . I . . .” 

“Hm? What is it?” Black set the soap back on the shelf.

“Ah. . . no. . . it’s nothing. I’ve already forgotten.” He loved him. He’d had that kind of thought for a while. He wanted to tell him so, but how ridiculous would that be? They were the same person.

“Oh. . .” Black allowed his gaze to linger for a moment longer, “If you think of it again, you can just tell me later.”

“Of course. . . I’ll remember to tell you someday.” Perhaps someday, or perhaps never at all. It was fine if they continued on forever without saying such things.


End file.
